Changing Lives For The Worst
by SinfulRoad
Summary: [Butterfly Effect] Have you ever wondered what happened to Evan and Kayleigh after the movie? Evan decides to re-meet Kayleigh again, but clearly things don't go as planned. Now Evan has a big decision to make! Note: Please R&R! Rated R for upcoming chapt


Disclaimer: I do not own Evan Treborn, Kayleigh Miller,

Tommy Miller, Lenny Kagen or any other people that were in the movie. I do own some characters though: Mr. Solano and more in upcoming chapters.

A/N: You may notice the part where Kayleigh and Evan first met when they were little is wrong because I cannot seem to find the exact quotes. But if you happen to have them, please add them in a review. :) Thanks!

_.-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --._

Evan Treborn sat in his living room silently as he thought about his close encounter with Kayleigh Miller. He stared at all of his notebooks; they had _everything_ written them, even things that only he knew existed. He was so tempted to read the entries but he knew he would want to change the past and be with Kayleigh again but he knew the consequences: You can't change who people are without destroying who they were.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to think of ways to become friends with Kayleigh again. Suddenly it hit him and made him feel like a complete idiot. If he saw Kayleigh walking on the sidewalk again he would stop her and introduce himself. He wasn't so sure if she would remember him from when they were little and if she did it, would before for the worst. He said cruel things to her just so she wouldn't grow attached to him and their lives wouldn't be horrible again.

The phone rang wildly as Evan walked out of his house. He assumed it was his friend Lenny and just figured he wanted to hang out. However, he didn't know that the person on the other line just so happened to be Kayleigh Miller.

**************

Kayleigh Miller twirled her strawberry blonde hair as she stood patiently as she waited for someone to answer on the phone. Her boss instructed her to call some guy named Evan Treborn to meet with him. For some reason the name Evan Treborn sounded so familiar as if she had met him before. After letting the phone ring for at least twenty times, she sighed and hung up.

Her boss, Mr. Solano, walked in the small "office" she had. He gave her a stern look before speaking.

"Well, Miss Miller, did you get a hold of him?" Mr. Solano asked, his gentle eyes smiled at her.

"No, sir, no one answered. When does he come to work?" She replied, smoothing her skirt out.

"About six or so I believe."

"Oh," she replied with a saddened look upon her face.

"Why? Did you want to meet him or something?" Mr. Solano asked, noticing her face.

"Well, his name.. It just sounds so familiar. Like, I met him when I was young or something. Maybe if I meet him, I'll remember."

"Hmm, well, you'll be gone when he gets here. Unless you want to work overtime and do some errands for me.." He replied taking her wanting to meet Evan as an advantage.

"I suppose I could do that. But oh, no. Not today. I have to meet my brother at five o'clock! We're going to visit our father." She said.

"All right, well the offer remains open anytime. Good day!" Mr. Solano replied cheerily as he walked out of her office. 

Kayleigh, being the persistent girl she is, decided to call Evan up again, in hopes that he would answer.

**************

Evan parked his car in front of the semi-large accountant's building. He slowly got out to see Kayleigh leaving the building. Here was his chance to talk to her.

"Hey! Kayleigh Miller?" Evan called out to her.

She quickly spun around and stared at him for a moment or two. She didn't say anything and let Evan do the talking.

"Hi, I'm Evan Treborn." He said introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm, well, clearly you know already." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, this is going to be odd but I feel like I know you." He said trying to make it sound like he wasn't sure of him knowing her.

"That's funny because my boss, Mr. Solano, asked me to call you today and your name seemed so familiar. Like, I had heard it when I was little."

"You work here? I never knew that..." Evan said with curiosity. 

"Yeah, I'm a secretary. I work from eight a.m. to four p.m." She said.

"Oh, um, I was wondering.. Would you like to go out for coffee tonight about, oh say seven-thirty?"

"I'd really love to but, my brother and I, well, we're going to see our father and, well, I guess I could see my father another time. Tommy probably won't mind." She said laughing.

"So, I'll meet you at Starbucks at seven-thirty, all right?" Evan stated.

"Yep, bye!"

"Bye," He said and mumbled, "I told you I'd come back for you."

**************

Kayleigh turned around just to see Evan one more time. Not only did the name sound familiar, he looked familiar. She wasn't including the time they passed each other on the street but another time. But she was certain she had no idea who he was. Or at least she _thought _she was certain she didn't have a clue who he was.

She got in her car and buckled her seatbelt. She was about to put the key in the ignition when her cell phone went off. She fished through her bag and finally pulled out the ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone after clicking the TALK button.

"Hey, I can't go with you to see Dad because my girlfriend wants to go see a movie together." Tommy's voice said through the phone.

"Oh, does this mean I _have _to go?" She asked.

"Well, kind of. I mean, Dad will be disappointed if we both don't go. So, yeah, you kind of have to." He said slowly.

"Tommy, no, I can't. This guy, Evan Treborn, he wants to have coffee with me and I pr--" She started but was cut off by Tommy.

  
"Whoa, did you just say Evan Treborn? Isn't he that kid that we use to live by? I think mom said he use to black out for no reason. You were scared of him I think. He said something to you at this party, I'm not sure what."

Kayleigh's eyebrow furrowed as she struggled to remember that party so long ago...

_Kayleigh's mother gestured her over to meet the boy named Evan Treborn. She walked up to him and smiled and introduced herself. He gave her a stern look before saying, "You ever come near me again I'll fucking kill your family." Kayleigh, who was scared, ran back to her mom almost in tears. She never talked to him again and eventually, she moved away._

Kayleigh told Tommy she had to go and hung quickly. She jammed the key in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot and hurried to her home.

**************

Evan drummed on the Starbuck's coffee table nervously. He had no idea what she would say when he told her about what he could do. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he _should_ even tell her. He could just imagine her calling him a freak and storming out of the coffee shop. 

He ran his fingers through his long, brown, shaggy hair. He thought back to the time he was in the fraternity with short brown hair. He laughed at the thought of him with short hair. He always had shaggy hair and most girls thought that fit him best.

Evan jumped slightly when Kaylee came to the table and sat down. Instead of saying hi, he just simply stared at her and remembered times when she was a little kid.

"Kayleigh, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here with me, right?" Evan asked slowly.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you were interested in me, or heard about me, or _you were going to kill my family_." She said making sure she added the last part coolly.

Evan cringed at those last words and decided he had better explain. "All right, listen. This is going to be confusing and unbelievable. I have a hard time believing it myself. But when we were kids you and me were good friends. Your dad tried making us have sex on camera. We accidentally blew up some lady and her baby when we only meant to blow up the mailbox. We kissed. Your brother beat up some guy in a movie theater. Your brother killed my dog. I moved and I wrote on a piece of paper, 'I'll come back for you.' I never did, only when I needed to ask about that day you're dad tried to make us have sex. You ended up killing yourself! I read old entries in this journal I had and went back to the past and tried to fix things." He sighed and took a breath allowing the confused Kayleigh to absorb all this information. "It's confusing from then on. You were a prostitute at one point, Tommy went to juvy, I was in a fraternity, I killed your brother, I went to jail, I accidentally killed you, and oh God there is so much! But the last thing I did changed our lives. I went back to the first time we met and told you I'd kill your family if you talked to me again. I knew I had to do this so you would decide to move with your mom once your parents divorced instead of staying with your dad for me!"

Evan stared at her waiting for her to reply. Her face was pale, her eyes were wide, and she was in complete shock. 

**************

Kayleigh couldn't believe he was saying this. She thought he was crazy, he needed help and she needed to get away from him before something bad happened to her.

Slowly, she finally was able to speak; "I've never died. I never did anything with you. You didn't kill my brother. My dad would never make us do that. Are you freaking crazy?"

"No! Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have told you. I know it's unbelievable. I can hardly believe myself sometimes, but trust me, it happened! Please, just trust me." Evan pleaded.

"Well, even if it did happen, what's the point of telling me?"

"I just thought that well, I just wanted you to know that I've always loved you. Even if you don't even remember me, we had so much fun together."

"Oh, please tell me this isn't it? Because I gave up time from seeing my dad for this."

"What else is there to say?" 

Kayleigh, getting frustrated, said her words slowly and slyly. "You're the one who brought me here. Just to tell me some messed up bullshit? And then you ask me what else is there to say? You're messed up, you really are. You need help."

She quickly got up, gave Evan an infuriating look and left the table. Kayleigh stormed out of the coffee shop and stood on the sidewalk thinking, considering the possibilities, and hoping Evan really was crazy and this stuff had never happened.

**************

Evan sat at the table; his hands cupped his head, and mumbled restlessly. He felt so stupid, so foolish, he could not believe he just threw out that information into her face.

Evan noticed Kayleigh standing outside of the coffee shop and decided to go try to talk to her again. Deep down he had this horrible

Feeling something bad was going to happen but looked passed that and went outside of the coffee shop anyways.

"Kayleigh, please, believe me." Evan said putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Get off of me, psycho!" Kayleigh growled, jerking her shoulder out from underneath is hand.

"You're the only one I've told this to! Why can't you believe me!" Evan yelled.

"Because.. Leave me alone!" Kayleigh screamed back.

**************

Kayleigh couldn't believe that he actually followed her outside. She then realized that he must have been crying for attention. He probably had had some horrible experiences with girls so now he had to make up stupid stories to make them feel sorry for him. Pathetic.

She stepped off the curb and into the road and began to walk away. She swiftly turned around and stared into his eyes.

"You ever, _ever_, come near me again; I'll file a restraining order."

Kayleigh looked at Evan as he blacked out and fell to the ground.

Thoughts raced wildly through her head; is he alive, was it her fault, what should she do? She barely had heard the car before it came out of no where and slammed into her, killing her instantly.

**************

Evan didn't see Kayleigh die. He didn't see the car come zooming around the corner. He blacked out right before Kayleigh even heard the car. 

When Evan woke up, he saw a nurse bent over him. He realized he was in a hospital bed with an ivy in his arm.

"Where's Kayleigh?" Evan shouted.

The nurse looked at him, her face looked very sad as she said she said the two words he hated most, "She's dead."

"Dead? No. She can't be. Why? What happened!" 

"She was hit by a car Evan, you blacked out shortly before it happened, or so said the people in the coffee shop." The nurse said shaking her head gesturing it was a shame that it happened. "Are you feeling all right? The police would like to speak with you."

"Yeah, whatever." Evan said as tears formed in his eyes.

The nurse walked out of the hospital room and a few seconds later two policemen came in. The first policeman was big and round, he had a straggly gray beard and showed wrinkles of old age upon. The second was a slim, young woman. Her hair was blonde with spirals of curls. She smiled at Evan and walked up to him.

"Hello Evan, so, can you tell me about what happened at Starbucks?" 

Evan stared at her and obviously didn't reply fast enough because the large officer snapped at him. "Evan, we haven't got all day. Tell us what happened. What did you see before you, 'blacked out.'" He said quoting blacked out.

"Todd, come down. His girlfriend just died, don't you see, he's in shock." The blonde officer hissed at him.

"Well, Miss Brooke, we have to find out what happened. We won't get anywhere if we're giving him milk and cookies and hoping he tries to find the courage to tell us!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and mumbled, "How did they ever put up with you for forty years?"

"The same way they put up with you for forty years!" Todd smirked.

"Sorry Hun, I've only worked here fifteen years. Not as old as you."

"We were talking and she got upset. She walked out of the coffee shop and I tried to talk to her again. She was in the middle of the road and shouted something to me and I blacked out. I don't know what happened after." Evan said while the officers were talking.

The two officers quickly turned to Evan. Todd began scribbling something down on a notepad and Brooke smoothed Evan's hair.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked; curiosity filled her voice.

"Nothing really. Just a stupid little problem we had." He lied.

"All right Brooke, let's not get friendly with the boy, let's go. We have what we need." Todd interrupted.

"But we nee--" Brooke began but was cut off by Todd.

"I said we could go. Now let's _go_!"

The two officers left Evan to stay in bed and wallow in his thoughts and feelings. He had one decision to make now: Do I go back and change this or leave it as is.

**************

_.-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --._

A/N: Well, that's end of chapter one! Poor to come soon with more detail, action and fun! Please review :) I'd prefer constructive criticism and not flames. Thanks! 


End file.
